Operation Land Ho!
Operation Land Ho! is the ninth episode of the sixth season of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, as well as the sixty-third overall in the series. Official Description Plot As Jay falls from the sky into Ed & Edna's Scrap 'N' Junk, he is found by Ed and Edna, who debate on whether or not to help him. Edna asks Jay what happened to him, and leads him into their trailer. Meanwhile, Doubloon and Monkey Wretch are preparing Nya for the wedding, with her being resentful towards Nadakhan and claiming she will not marry him. Just then, Dogshank returns from Tiger Widow Island and sends Squiffy and Bucko to find Jay. She then enters and forces Nya into her dress: in addition, she finds the Tiger Widow venom and orders Clancee to dispose of it. Back at the junkyard, Jay relays his story to his parents, remarking that it is up to him alone to save Ninjago. Ed scolds Jay, telling him that he doesn't know a boy from a junkyard who can't scrap up a few friends when necessary. Jay realizes this, and flies away from the junkyard on his dragon. He first recruits Dareth who has been struggling to find new talent since the Ninja's' disappearance and eagerly accepts. Jay then finds Captain Soto, Skylor, Echo Zane, Ronin and the Commissioner (the latter arresting Ronin who has gone back to being a thief despite receiving a clean record) to help him. They gather in the police department and Jay explains the situation and its solution, calling it "Operation Land Ho." The plan consists of the group getting a ride on a piece of land being used for Djinjago, then Jay will use his final wish to turn Nadakhan into a mortal. However, they are overheard by two of the Djinn's spies, who hurriedly escape. Squiffy is caught by the Commissioner, but Bucko gets away. The group gets on to Djinnjago and Jay sneaks outside of Nya's room. Jay tries to get in but Nya claims the window bars will not budge. Nadakhan comes in and Jay attempts to make his wish but fails. Jay's team is attacked by Nadakhan's soldiers as the wedding begins. They hide in a wooden shack after Jay obtains the Sword of Souls. Captain Soto says that Jay can rescue the other Ninja trapped inside, but is not guaranteed that he will be able to get out. After Echo Zane gives Jay entry, the latter finds the other Ninja, as well as Misako, cast under a spell rendering them unconscious. Meanwhile, the rest o the team is ambushed by Nadakhan's soldiers. Ronin gives each of them a simple tool to defend themselves, which they all manage to do. Back in the sword, Jay has woken up the inhabitants, and they escape from the sword, making it out just in time. Their exit causes an explosion which tears the shack apart, effectively getting rid of nearby guards. As the two groups reunite, Wu asks if everyone is safe; Jay responds by saying that one Ninja remains to be rescued and asks who wants to crash a wedding, which is met with multiple cheers. Cast *Bucko - Brian Dobson *Clancee - Ian James Corlett *Clouse - Scott McNeil *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Dareth - Alan Marriott *Director - Ian James Corlett *Dogshank - Nicole Oliver *Echo Zane - Brent Miller *Edna - Jillian Michaels *Ed - Colin Murdock *Girl Pirate - Heather Doerksen *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Kai - Vincent Tong *Nadakhan - Scott McNeil *Nya - Kelly Metzger *Pirate Gaurd - Alan Marriott *Police Commissioner - Michael Donovan *Punk - Brent Miller *Ronin - Brian Dobson *Skylor - Heather Doerksen *Soto - Alan Marriott *Sqiffy - Michael Adamthwaite *Wu - Paul Dobson *Zane - Brent Miller Locations Visited *Yang's Haunted Temple *New Ninjago City *Ed & Edna's Scrap 'N' Junk *Ninjago Museum of History *Chen's Noodle House *Lighthouse Prison Notes *For the first time in this episode, people go inside Yang's Haunted Temple without having to worry about being turned into ghosts or getting attacked by them, as the Raid Zeppelin was used to cleanse the structure in Wishmasters. *This episode marks Skylor's first major appearance since The Corridor of Elders, though she did make a cameo in Curseworld, Part I. It also marks Griffin Turner's first appearance since The Corridor of Elders, though in this episode he appears very briefly. *This is the first time that Captain Soto is shown wearing his traditional pirate outfit since episode seventeen, Ninjaball Run - forty-seven episodes earlier, which aired four years before this episode. *This episode marks Kai's first appearance since episode fifty-eight, Misfortune Rising, Zane's since episode fifty-nine, On a Wish and a Prayer, and Wu, Misako and Clouse's first appearances since episode fifty-seven, Enkrypted. It is Wu's first speaking role since the season's first episode, Infamous. *The episode's name was revealed on Cartoon Network's website. *The new Djinjago, built from pieces of Ninjago, appears completed for the first time, with bridges and towers built to connect the chain of floating "islands" instead of chains and anchors. *When Jay is in the Djinn Blade, Griffin Turner can be seen floating around, having been absorbed into the Blade by Nadakhan sometime after the Djinn received it from his father. *Clouse is not a ghost in this episode, despite appearing as one in Infamous and Public Enemy Number One. This could be due to the fulfillment of his second wish, to be a mortal again, while being imprisoned. *Skylor is wearing a new Amber suit, in the style of the Ninja's Airjitzu suits; yet she retains her old symbol and her arms and hood are colored maroon instead. *This episode marks the first time Jay takes the official role as leader of the team, largely because his third wish is the best chance of defeating the Djinn. *Although previously seen performing the most basic martial arts, Echo Zane fights the sky pirates using well-known slapstick moves such as the "stepping on a rake" gag. *It is revealed that Nadakhan had truly loved Dilara, rather than just for the infinite wishes. *The Ninja are finally freed from The Djinn Blade thanks to Jay. *Nya's wedding dress (or rather, Nadakhan's Mother's wedding dress) is a white recolor of the dress for Crown Queen. Errors *When Kai, Cole, Lloyd, and Zane escape from The Djinn Blade, they have Weapons equipped to their backs. It's unknown how they have weapons where in the previous episodes they don't use any weapons. Gallery MoS63Blue.png MoS63Brothers.png MoS63Bucko.png MoS63Buckohere.png MoS63Charge.png MoS63Clouse.png MoS63Cracks.png MoS63Cuff.png MoS63Cyren.png MoS63Dogshank.png MoS63Dress.png MoS63Dressed.png MoS63Echo.png MoS63Ed.png MoS63Edna.png MoS63End.png MoS63Escape.png MoS63Flying.png MoS63Found.png MoS63Go.png MoS63Green.png MoS63Green1.png MoS63Green2.png MoS63Income.png MoS63Jago1.png MoS63Jago2.png MoS63Lighthouse.png MoS63Map.png MoS63Mirror.png MoS63Museum.png MoS63Nada1.png MoS63Nada2.png MoS63Noodle.png MoS63Out.png MoS63Pirates.png MoS63Prison.png MoS63Quarters.png MoS63Raid.png MoS63RoninWings.png MoS63Scrap.png MoS63Shovel.png MoS63Soto1.png MoS63Soup.png MoS63Spies.png MoS63Squiffy.png MoS63Sword.png MoS63Team.png MoS63Teama.png MoSCPirate5.png Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu episodes Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu — Skybound episodes